1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an electrophoresis display having a touch screen and a method for driving the touch screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a material having charges is placed in an electric field, the material carries out peculiar motion based on the charges, the size of its molecule, its shape, etc. Such a behavior is referred to as electrophoresis. A phenomenon, in which the material is divided depending on a motion degree, is referred to as electrophoresis. A display device using the electrophoresis has been recently developed. The electrophoresis display has been spotlighted as a display device replacing an existing paper medium or an existing display device
The electrophoresis display has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,012,600 and 7,119,772. To increase the user convenience for the electrophoresis display, as shown in FIG. 1, a study to mount a touch screen panel TSP on an electrophoresis panel EPD is being recently carried out.
When the electrophoresis panel EPD and the touch screen panel TSP are simultaneously driven in a state where the touch screen panel TSP is mounted on the electrophoresis panel EPD, an erroneous operation of a touch screen is generated. Thus, when the touch screen is applied to the electrophoresis display, a countermeasure against the erroneous operation of the touch screen is demanded.